2016–17 Liga MX season
}} |relegated= Chiapas |continental_cup1 = Champions League |continental_cup_qualified1 = UANL Guadalajara América Tijuana |matches_played= 306 |total_goals=806 |league_topscorer='Apertura:' Dayro Moreno Raúl Ruidíaz (11 goals) Clausura: Raúl Ruidíaz (9 goals) |biggest_home_win='Apertura:' Pachuca 5–1 León (July 16, 2016) Tijuana 4–0 Guadalajara (July 29, 2016) Clausura: Tijuana 6–2 Puebla (January 13, 2017) León 4–0 Veracruz (April 8, 2017) UANL 4–0 UNAM (April 15, 2017) Morelia 4–0 UNAM (April 29, 2017) |biggest_away_win='Apertura:' Morelia 1–5 Pachuca (September 20, 2016) Clausura: Querétaro 1–5 UANL (May 6, 2017) |highest_scoring='Apertura:' UNAM 5–3 Monterrey (August 21, 2016) Cruz Azul 5–3 Veracruz (October 1, 2016) Clausura: Tijuana 6–2 Puebla (January 13, 2017) |prev_season= 2015–16 |next_season= 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 Liga MX season is the 70th professional season of the top-flight football league in Mexico. The season is split into two championships—the Torneo Apertura and the Torneo Clausura—each in an identical format and each contested by the same eighteen teams. The fixtures were announced on 9 June 2016. Teams, stadiums, and personnel The following eighteen teams are competing this season. Sinaloa was relegated to the Ascenso MX after accumulating the lowest coefficient last season. Sinaloa will be replaced by the 2016 Clausura Ascenso MX champion Necaxa, who won promotion after defeating the Apertura 2015 winner Juárez in a promotion play-off. Stadiums and locations Stadium Changes Personnel and kits Managerial changes Torneo Apertura The Apertura 2016 is the first championship of the season. The regular season began on July 15, 2016 and ended on December 25, 2016. Pachuca are the defending champions, having won their 6th title. Regular season Standings Positions by round The table lists the positions of teams after each week of matches. In order to preserve chronological evolvements, any postponed matches are not included in the round at which they were originally scheduled, but added to the full round they were played immediately afterwards. For example, if a match is scheduled for matchday 13, but then postponed and played between days 16 and 17, it will be added to the standings for day 16. Results Regular Season statistics Top goalscorers Players sorted first by goals scored, then by last name. Source: ESPN FC Top assists Players sorted first by assists, then by last name. Source: ESPN FC Hat-tricks Clean sheets Source: Fox Soccer Saves Source: Fox Soccer Attendance The Average overall attendance for the Apertura 2016 is . Per team |h=51468|l=40966|a= |pr=49903}} |h=41563|l=41203|a= |pr=41376}} |h=61561|l=23656|a= |pr=40789}} |h=42686|l=24127|a= |pr=34733}} |h=38810|l=27004|a= |pr=38507}} |h=27333|l=26333|a= |pr=27044}} |h=44505|l=15000|a= |pr=24075}} |h=25922|l=21371|a= |pr=24669}} |h=27308|l=16978|a= |pr=18989}} |h=35285|l=11089|a= |pr=35507}} |h=31162|l=18176|a= |pr=26020}} |h=27812|l=19707|a= |pr=22378}} |h=27858|l=8672|a= |pr=16916}} |h=25297|l=19472|a= |pr=23486}} |h=25582|l=13070|a= |pr=16646}} |h=27532|l=15199|a= |pr=21219}} |h=22511|l=12433|a= |pr=6589}} |h=28036|l=9767|a= |pr=21891}} |h=61561|l=8672|a= |pr=27757|u=20 November 2016|source=Wk1 WK2 WK3 WK4 WK5 WK6 WK7 WK8 WK9 WK10 WK12 WK13 WK14 WK15 WK16 WK17|notes=Only regular season listed|date=May 2017}} Highest and lowest Source: Liga MX website Liguilla - Apertura Bracket |RD3-team02=América |RD3-seed02=5 |RD3-score02-1=1 |RD3-score02-2=1 |RD3-score02-agg=2 }} * Teams are re-seeded each round. * Team with more goals on aggregate after two matches advances. * Away goals rule is applied in the quarterfinals and semifinals, but not the final. * In the quarterfinals and semifinals, if the two teams are tied on aggregate and away goals, the higher seeded team advances. * In the final, if the two teams are tied after both legs, the match goes to extra-time and, if necessary, a shootout. * Both finalists qualify to the 2018 CONCACAF Champions League (in Pot 3). Quarterfinals |} Semifinals |} Finals }} |} Torneo Clausura The Clausura 2017 is the second championship of the season. The regular phase of the tournament began on January 6, 2017. Games scheduled for Round 10 were suspended due to a strike called by the Asociación Mexicana de Árbitros (Mexican Referee's Association). Regular season Standings Positions by round The table lists the positions of teams after each week of matches. In order to preserve chronological evolvements, any postponed matches are not included in the round at which they were originally scheduled, but added to the full round they were played immediately afterwards. For example, if a match is scheduled for matchday 13, but then postponed and played between days 16 and 17, it will be added to the standings for day 16. Matches scheduled for Round 10 were postponed due to a strike called by the Asociación Mexicana de Árbitros (Mexican Referee's Association). Round 10 matches which were scheduled to take place between March 10 and March 12 were rescheduled to take place between April 11 and April 13. (between Rounds 13 and 14) Results Regular season statistics Top goalscorers Players sorted first by goals scored, then by last name. Source: ESPN FC Top assists Players sorted first by assists, then by last name. Source: ESPN FC Hat-tricks Clean sheets Source: Fox Soccer Saves Source: Fox Soccer Attendances Liguilla - Clausura Bracket * Teams are re-seeded each round. * Team with more goals on aggregate after two matches advances. * Away goals rule is applied in the quarterfinals and semifinals, but not the final. * In the quarterfinals and semifinals, if the two teams are tied on aggregate and away goals, the higher seeded team advances. * In the final, if the two teams are tied after both legs, the match goes to extra-time and, if necessary, a shootout. * Both finalists qualify to the 2018 CONCACAF Champions League (in Pot 3). Quarterfinals |} Semifinals |} Finals }} |} Relegation table Aggregate table External links * Official website of Liga MX Mx Category:2016–17 Liga MX season 1 Category:Liga MX seasons